On Mute
by Cha0tic-Foxy
Summary: Collection of Sign Language!Alphas AU stories. Each story will have different scenarios where either of the Alphas are unable to speak or hear and they either already knew how to do sign language or have Clear teach them. First chapter out is the first scenario which may be divided into three parts. I'll try to keep the others within one chapter length to avoid sub-divided chapters


Clear wasn't sure how to take the news the moment he found out Alpha was unable to spout out a single word from his mouth. It took him a few days to realise that his young sibling was –in fact- a mute, and wasn't giving him the cold shoulder Clear had previously thought. Clear asked him why he kept his mouth shut the whole time and didn't notify his older brother on the sudden 'technical sound difficulties'. Clear would've been able to ask Tae immediately for help, asking suggestions on how to repair it and the tools and materials required for the operation. The only response he got from was an incredulous and bored stare before Alpha left towards the next room, indicating that he wanted to be left alone.

Watching him acting so damn stubborn made it impossible for Clear to endure it even longer. If only he had the patience as close to Sei's –to this day, Clear had no idea how the young man had been able to manage the two Alphas, especially Alpha- maybe he would connect with Alpha a bit better.

Unable to hold back, Clear let out a loud groan, running his fingers through his snowy-white hair in sheer frustration as he slouched forward on the couch. He barely noticed Aoba walking into the living room and giving him a slight pity look as the blue-haired male perceived the android's uneasiness.

Not receiving any notice of his own presence, Aoba cleared his throat loud enough to snap Clear out of his contemplation and having him looked directly into his eyes. He finally got his attention. "Clear, I know this must have been hard for you but you shouldn't think too much about it. You've tried everything to help Alpha out, and he still constantly rejects it." Why would Clear had to go through the trouble to deal with a difficult brother like Alpha? The whole situation robbed so much mental drainage and piled on stress over time to the point where everyone ended up having migraines witnessing such a miserable scenario. "It's his problem, not yours."

"I know, Aoba-san. I know." It was hard to keep himself from whining but with how everything was going, Clear had the right to voice out his distress. "But I can't help it! I made myself the promise to make sure everything goes well for them and that they'll be able to live normal lives." The Alphas may be adaptable but Clear knew well they were still having a hard time to grasp onto this new thing called 'life'. It was silly but, at the same time, understandable with the kind of environment they used to live in back at the Oval Tower. He knew he had no control to change their dark past but with the present, Clear might be able to do something. Taking the role as the big brother, it was his duty to show the right path for his two youngest brothers. And he knew that in order to change both the Alphas he needed to put his main focus on the sole person who had the most influential and arrogant between the two of them: Alpha.

"Clear." It was hard for Aoba to say anything else after seeing the emotional outburst. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Seeing you this anxious will only eat you alive someday." Losing sleep or skipping meals may not have any dire effects on Clear but Aoba understood the emotional impact Clear had to go through. He was unable to bear to see anymore of Clear's discouragement and could only wish for it to be over.

Clear smiled weakly in response. "It's okay. I just wish..." Feeling drained, Clear shut his eyes and let his head fall backward on the cushion. "...I wish I have a better and close brotherly connection with Alpha, like what you and Sei have." He became aware on the loss of the usual bounce and vigour voice he had. "To tell you the truth, I'm a bit envious."

Hanging around with your sibling, having a good laugh, chatting, playing games, and other wondrous bonding activities were the list of things that the Seragaki twins had and the things Clear wished he could have; instead he was gifted with snarky remarks, fights, pranks, and the worse of all, ignoring him at all costs.

Honestly, Clear thought he would have a higher chance communicating with the Alphas through non-verbal methods, like telepathy or, in realistic terms, signals.

 _Signals..._

 _Signals?_

An idea suddenly clicked in after he repeatedly murmured the word under a hushed tone. No longer able to control his excitement with a plan fresh in his mind, Clear jumped off so fast it scared the life out of Aoba. With a bright, wide smile on his face, Clear turned his head to Aoba, who had not yet recovered from the initial shock, and said:

"Aoba-san! I know a way to get close to Alpha."


End file.
